You can't go back to a place you've never been
by kogasgirl76
Summary: As usual, Kagome is having trouble studying, and Inuyasha says the wrong thing at the wrong time...again...uh oh...I do not own the characters


You Can't Go Back To A Place You've Never Been

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, trying in vain, to study for her upcoming geometry test. She had been neglecting her school work lately and was beginning to get very worried. It seemed like every little thing was setting her off over the past two days, and she was near tears.

"Kagome, why don't you come to the hot spring with Shippo and me. You could use the break. Besides, you're not really doing anything anyway. You haven't even turned a page or written anything in over fifteen minutes." Sango said.

Sighing, the would-be student, closed her book and tossed it unceremoniously into the corner before getting up to go with her friends.

"You're right. I just can't concentrate. I really should go home to study, but I know Inuyasha will just follow me. I think that would probably be worse. Then I'd have to spend all my time worrying about what kind of trouble he was getting into in my era." She grinned ruefully at the demon slayer as they neared the spring.

Stripping quickly, the girls sank into the soothing waters and let their cares drift away for about an hour. It was getting dark when they arrived back at Kaede's hut and they could smell the enticing aromas of supper cooking. They quickened their pace and entered the small, one room building just as everyone was being served.

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome said, sitting down between Inuyasha and Miroku. "I'm going home tomorrow. I really have to get some studying done for that math test and I'm just too distracted here. I'll be gone for a few days." She announced to the group.

Inuyasha just harrumphed and rolled his eyes as usual. "I don't see what the point is in all this studying Kagome. It's not like you need it or anything." He fully expected Kagome to stay in the feudal era with him once their war was over, so he honestly didn't understand why she was so worried about training for a world she would be leaving behind.

"I know you don't understand Inuyasha, but it's important to me. Believe it or not, I actually like school. Besides, you never know when something I pick up in class might come in handy, do you."

Early the next morning, Kagome was headed for the well, hoping that she would have at least a few hours of quiet before Inuyasha came looking for her. No such luck. Just as she was about to jump into the portal, a certain silver haired dog demon came running up.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!"

She was afraid he was going to run into her. He just kept running, showing no signs of slowing down. But just at the last second, he scooped her up in his arms and plunged, still holding her. He put her down to let her climb out on her own; he followed quickly after.

He crouched down in front of her, giving her the chance to climb up onto his back, before dashing off toward the house, Kagome giggling in his ear the whole way.

Bursting through the door, Kagome yelled out, "Mom, I'm home."

Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the kitchen wiping her hands off on her apron. She smiled and hugged her daughter, then the hanyou and said, "Well, your timing couldn't be better dear, lunch is ready."

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing video games with Sota and Inuyasha, chatting on the phone with her school friends, painting toenails (which Inuyasha hated, saying that is was a stupid thing for a guy to do). Kagome just giggled and lied telling him that all the guys in her era do it. 

Finally, when it was bed time, Kagome remembered her neglected school books. 

"Oh my gosh! I haven't studied!!" she screamed to her bedroom walls.

"Well, it's too late now Kagome, if you don't get some sleep, you won't be able to get up on time in the morning anyway. Might as well just get a good night's sleep and take your chances." Inuyasha said, sounding completely reasonable.

"Oh, alright. I just know I'm going to flunk out of school at this rate though." And so saying, went to bed.

The alarm clock started going off way too early for Kagome's liking the next morning, but she dragged herself out of bed anyway and made for the shower before putting on her uniform.

Grabbing an apple off the table on her way out the door, Kagome waved goodbye to her mother and Grandfather. Running all the way to school left her breathless, but at least she was on time.

"Hi guys," she said brightly to her friends as they all took their seats after the first bell rang…….

Later that day, a very dejected Kagome came slouching through the front door to her house. Her mother took one look at her and thought, _Uh oh, I'd know that look anywhere. She failed her test. Well, what else did she expect with all the time she spends in the feudal era with her friends. It just doesn't leave much time for study. Maybe I should think about switching her to home school so she can work at her own pace from now on._

"I guess, we can go ahead and leave Inuyasha. I took my test." she mumbled on her way up the stairs.

"Huh? Oh, ok then. Hey, I'm sorry you didn't pass your test thingy Kagome. Maybe you should have studied more. I mean, You can't go back to a place you've never been. Right?"

Kagome stood frozen on the stairs when she heard those words come from his lips. _Maybe I should have studied more?? He's the reason I never get to study in the first place._

"_Inuyasha" she called out in an overly sweet, sing songie voice._

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_SIT BOY!!"_


End file.
